


Fare Thee Well, Love

by geneviverusset



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Ethan - Freeform, Future Fic, James - Freeform, M/M, Wakes & Funerals, dead!Keeler, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneviverusset/pseuds/geneviverusset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and loss after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare Thee Well, Love

**Author's Note:**

> James = Encke (thanks to asocialconstruct)   
> Simon = Keeler (thanks to EMathews)  
> Ethan = Abel (from HamletMachine)
> 
> All characters belong to the goddess known as HamletMachine.
> 
> For extra feels, listen to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGHq_m8E1o8

They never thought they would make it, not together. But the war ended and they came home. He brought him home to meet his Aunt Morgan. “He's the one, isn't he?” she had asked. But James never had to answer. 

The next day, he asked him to marry him. They had their wedding by the sea. Mornings were heralded with soft kisses and lingering in the comfort of each others arms. Nights were often spent curled up under the sky as James read him Shakespeare.

But these were stolen moments.

Two years later, he was saying goodbye to the only one he had ever loved.

This was the man who had taught him to dance, the man whose culinary skills were limited to picking up the phone. He was selfless and courageous, sometimes stubborn but always compassionate. He saw the best in people despite their past and refused to give up hope. 

Simon had made him a better man.

With the seven other men, James hoisted the boat up onto his shoulder, making their way down the grassy bank. Reaching the edge of the water, they lowered the boat into the water. James caught Ethan's gaze, his face streaked with silent tears. The others retreated as he pushed the boat further out from the shore. And just before he let it sail away, James bent his head and whispered:

“He gave his honours to the world again,  
His blessed part to heaven, and slept in peace. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Quote at the end is from Shakespeare's Henry VIII (1613), Act IV, scene 2, line 29.


End file.
